Trainwreck
by MysteryArtist
Summary: Geoff / Bridgette. SongFic, OneShot. Trainwreck by Demi Lovato. Okay, so I admit Geoff can be a bit... weird. But, if he changes, I wouldn't love him. He's my trainwreck, and no one can change that.


**Trainwreck**

**Geoff / Bridgette**

**SongFic**

**-**

__

You fled from medication cause it only causes pain  
you won't go to the doctor he keeps calling you insane  
You're lost even when you're going the right way  
You mean the world to me even though you might  
be crazy

_-_

Okay, I admit, Geoff's not the… brightest person I've ever met. He can be a bit… um, dim. And sure, he acts crazy at times. But he means the world to me, no matter what.

"Bridgette!" he yelled.

"Yes?" I asked, turning to face him. We were at his house, just hanging out.

"I'm thinking about having another party. But this time, with _penguins!_" he exclaimed joyfully.

I smiled at him. He acted so childish sometimes. "Baby, you know penguins can't stay here. They need to be in cold surroundings."

He frowned. "I really wanted those penguins," he muttered, before taking a sip of his soda.

I laughed. He's can be so weird sometimes.

-

__

And you said we wouldn't make it, but look how  
far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
But now we're standing strong  
The things you say, make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck but I wouldn't love you  
if you changed.

_-_

I remember when he started doubting us and our relationship. He thought that 'I was too good for you'. So you dumped me after TDI.

I was so heartbroken, I admit. I couldn't believe he had dumped me. I kept wishing it wasn't true. I had to live with it for a couple of weeks.

Then, he called me one night. He sounded tired, and depressed. And that wasn't the Geoff I knew.

"Bridgette?" he asked tiredly.

"Yes?" I asked, hope finally returning. I hadn't heard from him since the breakup.

"I… I miss ya, Bridge," he said, then hung up.

I stared at the phone, though I knew it wouldn't do anything. He'd finally admitted that he missed me. I smiled. My train wreck was back.

-

__

I shook your hand and you pulled it right away,  
You asked me to dance instead, I said no way  
Inside I was dying to give it a try and you begged me  
so I stayed  
i knew you were different from the way I caved

_-_

So we got back together the next day. I hadn't realized it, but the next week was Prom night.

I know it doesn't sound like me, but I didn't want to go. You see, when Geoff broke up with me, some other guy asked me out. His name was Jason. We went out once or twice, but it wasn't the same. So I told him I'd rather we stay friends. He went berserk, and started calling me names. So I'm pretty sure he'd be there, with a gang of guys there to bother me.

But Geoff persuaded me into coming. When we got there, it was loud and packed. I walked to the nearest table to sit down. I didn't want to dance. Usually I love dancing, especially with Geoff, but this time, I felt sick. Almost nervous, actually.

But he grabbed my hand and asked me to dance. I shook my head. But inside, I kinda wanted to dance, now that I had taken his hand. So I stayed, and danced. I knew you were different, because I don't usually cave.

-

__

You said we wouldn't make it,but look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
But now we're standing strong  
The things you say, you make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck but I wouldn't love you  
if you change  
no,yeah

_-_

That was the most memorable night of that month. Dancing with him that night was different from the rest. Why? I'm not sure.

Sometimes, I'm sure he had his doubts. But then I'd smile at him, and they'd seem to disappear.

It was the last day of the school.

-

__

We were so different, but opposites attract  
So my hope kept growing and I never looked back  
You're one of a kind  
No one can change this heart of mine

_-_

That day, I kept reminiscing over the times we've had this year.

In some ways, we're different. But each time I found something different about us, I'd remind myself that opposites attract. Just like Courtney and Duncan, or Gwen and Trent.

Geoff's one of a kind. You can't find someone like him, no matter how hard you try. And you can't change this heart of mine either. It'll always be his.

_-_

__

You said we wouldn't make it, but look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
And now we're standing strong  
The things you say, make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck but I wouldn't love you if you  
change

_-_

"Bridgette! Come on, it's almost 3!" he yelled after me.

I ran after him, and jumped onto him. He laughed. "Can you believe it's the end of the year? Finally, dude!"

I smiled. Yep, finally. Then it'd be Summer, and we could hang out all day. And trust me, I'll never get sick of him.

And if he changed, I wouldn't. Because he's already perfect as is.

_-_

__

...One more thing I thought I'd share with someone  
special,  
I'm falling like I've never fell before  
It's funny you said we'd never make it, and look how  
far we've come  
You're a trainwreck but with you I'm in love...

_-_

The bell rang, and Geoff ran out the doors. I followed after him.

He was sitting in the grass by the time I'd found my way past the crowd of students.

I sat down beside him, and he smiled at me. I smiled back. I've fell for him, big time. I don't care how strange he could be. Nobody's perfect after all.

I leaned over and kissed him. I've fell in love with this train wreck sitting in front of me. And I'm okay with that.

**- The End -**

**Song: Trainwreck by Demi Lovato**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Okay, so I wrote this because I love this song and it totally matches them! There is going to be a SongFic coming soon for Duncan / Courtney and Trent / Gwen, too. I'm also working on new chapters for some other stories. I'm not exactly back, but I'm trying to get updates in. But I make no promises, because I have a book report due soon and a science project too. But keep your fingers crossed :)**

**MysteryArtist **


End file.
